Master of Death: RWBY
by Dragonchad
Summary: The Deathly Hallows make one the Master of Death and well, Harry can get pretty bored with an immortal life. He likes to travel. Here, he unlocks his aura and Ozpin decides to offer him a position in his Academy over Jaune.
1. chapter 1

It slipped through unseen cracks, miniscule and impossible to find, save for such as he.

With a low _crack_ , a young man with strange green eyes and black messy hair was standing in an empty street.

He looked around curiously, only for his scan to be foiled by shattering glass. A man in a button down with a red tie and matching shades was kicked through a window. The assailant, a young girl who flew out of the building after him.

A low groan escaped from the man, but he didn't attempt to move.

The girl pulled a red metallic device from her belt, unfolding it with a deliberate twirl that allowed it to expand into an enormous scythe.

"That's unexpected." Harry Potter said dryly.

The girl didn't react, which was easily explained as she pulled off some headphones and paused her music.

"Really?" a man asked, exasperated. He gestured to a few more men in identical clothing. "Well? Get her." he said.

Harry watched curiously as the girl eliminated her opponents easily, and non lethally, while the man who spoke, a ginger with a white suit and a bowler hat, aimed a cane at her and shot a glowing mass at her.

Harry, now certain about who was in the right of it, deflected the mass into the air with a wave of his hand.

"More?" the man growled. He shot again at the ground in front of him, before vanishing in the explosion.

An old man limped into the street, yelling about the theft, which reinforced Harry's inclination and helped the girl refocus.

"Up there!" she cried, though it seemed to be instinctively.

With a blast from the end of her scythe, and the clear kick and recoil to indicate that a high powered round had been fired, the small girl in black and red was launched into the air, up to the roof.

Harry watched with some amusement, before he waved his hand dramatically. A flurry of glass floated up, and the window was repaired like new.

He gave a friendly smile to the thankful shop owner, before ascending the building.

Only to find that the girl was alone with another woman, a blonde with a strict aura.

The criminal was floating in a flying vehicle, and Harry could barely make out the man at the pilot's controls.

A shadowed woman in the back was launching fire at the two fighters on the roof, and Harry watched the woman block the hit with some power, and return with a glass like attack.

The girl with the scythe was dug in, and shooting bolts into the flying vehicle.

Harry raised his hands and power pulsed. The vehicle froze, as did the shards of molten glass and concrete that were being directed.

"That's a bit much for city limits, huh?" he asked, bemused.

The shadowed woman's eyes narrowed, and another blast of fire made its way from her, which Harry responded with a flex of his fingers, dissipating the fire and making the vehicle creak.

She dissapeared into the depths of the ship, and suddenly rounds of colored crystal were launched towards him. There were hundreds, and Harry shrugged and focused his attention on them, floating them slowly to his feet.

When he surveyed his surroundings again, he found to no surprise, they were gone.

 _Line Break_

"That was so irresponsible!" the blonde woman crowed. Harry and the girl, who introduced herself as Ruby Rose, were sitting in a dark room with a single low hanging light.

"If it were up to me, you would be sent home..." Ruby perked up brightly. "With a pat on the back." Ruby smiled innocently as the woman turned to look at her sternly. "And a slap on the wrist."

She accentuated her statement with a slap of her weapon, a riding crop, to the table just next to Ruby's hands.

The girl flinched back, retracting her hands fearfully.

The woman sighed. "Unfortunately, it is not up to me." she said, disappointed.

A man in a black suit with a green button down stepped into the room, the door closing silently behind him. He stepped into the light, revealing gray and white hair, brown eyes with glasses, and a neutral expression.

"That would be my cue." he said calmly. There was a certain slowness to his words, every syllable was deliberate and thought out.

"You know who I am." he said to Ruby, who nodded enthusiastically.

"You're Professor Ozpin. The Headmaster at Beacon." she said.

The man turned to look at Harry, who grinned and shrugged.

"Ruby Rose. You have silver eyes." the man, Ozpin, stated. "And who are you?" he finally asked, turning to look at Harry.

"Harry Potter." he replied. "A pleasure, I'm sure."

Ozpin nodded. "Likewise. Tell me, young man..." Ozpin hesitated, before shaking his head as if to clear it. "What do you know of Aura? Of Hunters and Huntresses? Of Grimm?"

Harry shrugged, mirth dancing in his emerald eyes. "Nothing on all accounts."

The woman clearly wished to interrupt, as did Ruby, but Ozpin stared him in the eyes for a long few minutes, before he raised his hand.

"For it is in living that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a leader of creation and life. Infinite in wisdom, and free from death, I release your soul, and by my hand, raise you." Ozpin incanted, and Harry grinned widely as his eyes started to glow brighter, power emanating.

"His aura was locked?" the woman said.

"It would seem so, Miss Goodwitch." Ozpin said, sipping from his mug. "He has quite the reserves."

Harry was admiring his hand as it glowed, glimmering the same shade as his eyes.

"How would you two like to attend my school?" Ozpin inquired.

Hope and Mischeviousness met him from the two, and Ozpin silently hoped he had guessed correctly.


	2. chapter 2

The details were sorted quickly, which was a relief considering Harry didn't have a lien to his name.

A lien being the currency they used in the world he found himself. Long ago, he had been a humble hero with nothing to his name save a rich vault that was exploited by vengeful goblins, some magic skills best used for fighting, and the Deathly Hallows.

Since he was still looking like he was around 20 years old and that had been centuries ago told you which possessions mattered the most in the end.

In just two days time, Harry was on one of the flying vehicles, a Bullhead, headed to the combat academy he had been signed up for.

"Harry!" the familiar voice of his one time (so far) partner in crime called.

"Ruby." he replied evenly. "How are you?"

The girl muttered something about knees before dragging him bodily to a teen with long blonde hair.

"This is Yang, my sister. Yang, this is Harry. I told you about him?" she asked for good measure.

Yang laughed and slapped his arm in a friendly fashion, and Harry's newfound aura absorbed the shock without a sign of struggle.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." he said cheerfully, with a smile.

If there were sharper teeth than normal, no one noticed.

Yang paused for a moment, giving him a once over.

Harry Potter was pale, with messy raven black hair and green eyes that definitely glowed in the dim indoor light. His clothes were nondescript, jeans and a tee shirt, but something was off.

Yang blinked before she felt like smacking herself. Of course something was off. He had restrained a Bullhead and stopped an explosion without even having his aura unlocked, according to her sister, and his eyes produced light like a torch.

"Likewise." Yang said with a cocky smirk, though Harry's continued earnest grin made her soon turn her attention to her younger sister.

"This is your boyfriend then, huh?" Yang teased.

Ruby reacted obviously, with a bright blush and a vehement "No!" followed by insistence that they had hardly met.

Harry, of course, responded. "I'm sure if she wants to go for it, I'd be happy to oblige, but I don't put much effort into chasing others." he said, silencing the two of them with his blatant honesty.

Yang was dumbfounded, and Ruby was blushing heatedly.

"It's mostly the age thing. I have some issues with the idea of chasing skirts when everyone is younger than I am." Harry continued.

"Age thing?" Ruby asked shyly, were blush having yet to fade completely.

Harry nodded. "I'm super old. Immortal and all that. It feels weird to think about dating and such when most people have issues with age."

"But you look around our age." Yang reasoned.

"I can look how I like. It doesn't change the fact that I've lived long enough that I wouldn't be able to find someone my age." Harry declared.

"You're joking." Yang said with a half smile.

Harry grinned brightly. "Nope. I always tell the truth. I've found out that complete and blatant honesty stumps people to the point that I'm always entertained."

Somehow, his new friends didn't seem encouraged by his admission.

Fortunately for Harry, that too was entertaining.

 _Line Break_

The Bullhead landed, and Yang immediately dashed away with a group of people that were clearly her friends with a half hearted goodbye.

Ruby and Harry watched her disappear intoi the distance for a moment, before Ruby turned to Harry.

"So..." she said.

"So?" Harry replied after waiting for a few moments.

"How are you immortal anyway?" she asked curiously.

Harry smirked and held out a hand.

It was bony, and Ruby swore that his fingers were much longer and thinner than they had been the last time she had seen them. In his delicate fingers was a knarled, twisted piece of wood.

Ripples in the air disturbed the tip of the stick, and Ruby shivered suddenly.

"I am become Death, destroyer of worlds." Harry said ominously.

Ruby stared at the stick for a moment, her eyes focused, before she looked back at Harry's face.

He had a wide grin, and she snorted. "You don't seem like you would destroy anything." she said honestly.

He laughed and stowed the old stick in a pocket. "You're right, of course. I've basically just become deathless, and I seem to have a lot of sway in places where there are gods of death."

"Gods of death?" Ruby wondered aloud.

Harry nodded. "I've traveled far, and across some strange boundaries. Dimensional rifts, time travel and the like. Some places have an entity that is assigned to either help move souls along, or to judge them in life."

Ruby gazed at him with wonder, and Harry grinned before ruffling her hair. "There isn't a god of death here. I thought I'd hang out, since these places can have some trouble."

She still seemed incredulous, but Harry snorted in his thoughts. Most of the people he spoke with didn't believe him. They assumed he was long lived or something occasionally, but mostly anyone he told assumed he was a delusional teen. It truky did amuse him to speak the truth, but he had long since grown from needing to feel believed at his every word.

"What's it like?" Ruby asked. "Seeing the world... worlds, I guess. Helping people always?"

He stared into her eyes for a few minites, before a softer smile formed. She was a believer. Rare, but he usually met a few. "It's not hard. Not anymore. I love meeting people, and I'm allowed some leeway when they are supposed to pass on. It's a life of discovery. Places like this, they have Aura, and Faunus. Those are rare things, differences I don't see. It makes the people different, and I get to experience it all."

She nodded. "It sounds lonely though." she said. "Sometimes, at least."

Harry nodded. "It's okay. I've been alone for a long time. It makes being with people that much easier to cherish."

Ruby smiled. "That sounds like a beautiful way to think about it." she remarked.

Harry nodded and casually took her shoulder, twirling her around and placing her on his other side just as she was about to stumble into a... hotel style luggage rack?

The girl next to the out of place luggage glared at the two of them dangerously, but Harry and Ruby continued walking.

Ruby whispered her thanks when she realized she had been about to collide with the girl's things. Harry only nodded with a smile.

"How did you do that? Before, with the Bullhead?" she asked curiously.

He waved his hand and conjured a bouquet of roses. "Magic." he said. "Where I came from, there were witches and wizards capable of many feats. There was one constant. The older a magical gets, the stronger their magic."

Ruby took the flowers in awe.

"They won't wilt or decay. Those roses will last for centuries, at the very least." Harry informed her.

Ruby smelled one, shifting her hands on the bundle of flowers, only to flinch.

"They have thorns." she noticed.

Harry smiled. "All roses do."

Her answering smirk was telling.


	3. chapter 3

They made their way to the auditorium, where most of their soon-to-be classmates were.

Ruby immediately spotted her sister, though Harry figured that wasn't a great feat given her stand out appearance.

"Yang!" she called. "You abandoned us!" she cried. "If it wasn't for Harry, I would have crashed into some crabby girl's luggage!"

Said girl could be heard to shout an indignant "Hey!", but Ruby didn't seem to notice.

Yang frowned. "I just want you to make your own friends." she said.

Ruby pouted. "I don't want to make friends! I have you..." she whined.

There was a brief pause where she looked distraught and serious before her eyes widened and she grabbed Harry's arm.

"And Harry!" she shouted.

Harry smiled, and Yang laughed. "Forgetting people already?"

Ruby blushed, and shook her head rapidly, but before they could continue their conversation, a microphone flicked on and a gentle tap rang through the building.

They turned their attention to the stage, where Glynda Goodwitch stood.

"The headmaster has a few words." she said.

Ozpin stepped up to the microphone and cleared his throat.

"I'll... keep this brief." he said. "You have traveled here today in the search of knowledge- to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose- direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

There was a tense silence after he finished, before a lone man clapped. The prospective students turned as a whole to look at him, only to see his wide smile and green eyes directed towards the headmaster.

Ozpin answered with his own wry grin, before turning and walking away.

"That was a good speech." Harry said after people stopped staring at him so much. There were still a few curious glances, but Harry ignored them.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. "It sounded bad."

"He was saying that this academy won't have the answers to life. That you need to find your own direction, and strive for your goals." Harry said. "He can't teach you how to live. Or how to learn. It's not just his responsibility for us to succeed."

"That's deep." said Yang. "I'm gonna go cause some mayhem so I can ignore this." she decided.

Harry shrugged. "What about you, Ruby? What would you like to do?" he asked.

Ruby glanced around the auditorium. It was still mostly full, with grpups of people getting to know each other.

"You're super old, right?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Do you know how to make cookies?" she asked.

Harry laughed. "All kinds." he responded.

"Where's a kitchen?" Rubvy asked eagerly.

 _Line Break_

After an amusing time making cookies, where Harry used magic to make the ingredients mix and fly through the air as Ruby watched incredulously, she was contentedly eating them.

"How are they?" Harry asked with a smirk.

She didn't answer, too busy eating cookies one after another before she finally seemed to realize he had said anything.

"You have to be a god with cookies these good." she declared firmly.

Harry felt the hair on his neck stand up, and his ever present grin turned into a mildly concerned frown.

"Uh, you aren't gonna..." he paused, watching her.

Ruby's eyes reflected the sun for a second, and he shivered.

There was always at least one believer, but he had managed to avoid close personal interaction with fanatics... until now.

He cautiously took a step backwards.

She stepped with him, preserving their distance.

"Shit." he muttered. "Hey uh, Ruby?"

"Yes?" she answered. The utter devotion he could hear made his stomach clench.

"I need to go to the bathroom" he lied.

He tried to step back, presumably to go to said bathroom, but she copied his actions again. "Okay, I'll wait for you outside then." she said.

He resisted the urge to curse. "Uh, look over there! It'sthe real god of cookies!" he declared, pointing over her shoulder.

She whipped her head around, immediately turning back to him less than a second later when she found no one.

Thankfully, his trusty invisibility cloak was wrapped around his body in that brief moment, and he wasn't in her vision any longer.

He repressed a relieved sigh, before suddenly tensing. Ruby had wrapped her arms around his invisible figure, and he couldn't move.

"That's so cool!" she squealed. "Lucky I could still smell you. And I didn't hear you walk away."

The cloak peeled back, turning into a black flowing robe. "Haha, yeah." he repeated. "It's really cool."

He was stuck.

"Let's go find Yang!" she cheered, pulling his arm.

"Haha, sure." he said.

His grin was gone.

 _Line Break_

Help me, he mouthed.

Yang shook her head sadly.

"I should have warned you not to make her cookies." she said. "I've managed to let all of her friends before now know. You are the first one I've missed. I'm sorry."

She seemed so genuine. "Is that what happened to you?" he couldn't help but ask.

Yang shrugged. "I'm not great at baking, so it's not as bad. Still, I thought I'd escape her here, and she got sent ahead 2 years." Yang looked like she might collapse. "But you? I've managed to keep her from having homemade cookies of quality from someone her age for her entire life. Now she's found you, and well..."

Said girl was happily putting a sleeping bag right next to Harry's. There wasn't even an inch of room between them.

"Hope you find her attractive, cuz she isn't leaving." Yang finished. "I've already sent a message to my dad and uncle. They'll understand."

She spoke louder, calling to Ruby. "Aren't you gonna message your friends from Signal?" she asked. "They haven't heard from you."

Ruby turned to Yang. "Why would I do that when I have Harry?" she asked.

She went back to cheerfully arranging her sleeping bag. She seemed to be attempting to fuse hers with his.

"Yeah. Good luck." Yang wished. "I'm sorry for not telling you. I didn't figure you the baking sort."

He sighed. "I was a gourmet chef a time or two. There was a rich client that only ate sweets."

"So you really are immortal?" Yang asked.

"Yea." he replied.

She clapped her hand on his shoulder. "You poor thing. Not even death will save you."

Somehow, that didn't make Harry feel better. Then again, neither did the way Ruby managed to combine the sleeping bags.

"Come on Harry." she beckoned.

His cloak wrapped reassuringly around him, but Harry worried about more than his safety.

He looked around the room, but the lights cut out as someone blew out their candle.

He slipped into his sleeping bag and shut his eyes, even as a pale hand grabbed his arm.


	4. chapter 4

Harry opened his eyes blearily, and immediately reached up to wipe them open.

That, of course, reminded him that he was attached to a fifteen year old girl. He wiped his eyes with his other hand, carefully leaving his other arm immobile so as not to disturb her sleep.

"Tempus." he groaned.

A helpful light told him it was 5 a.m.

"Great." he muttered. "I bet she's not a morning person either."

He carefully tried to extract his arm from her grasp, but she wrapped tighter aroumd him.

Ignoring the fact that his entire left arm was covered with a petite girl, carefully levitated her arms off of him, and slipped out of bed.

He sighed in relief and stretched. After his back cracked, he waved his hand towards himself, his clothes turning into a black set of robes. A few more charms had him cleaned and tidied, and he proceeded to walk to the bathroom.

He splashed some water on his face and cracked his neck when another person stepped in. It was a teen with black hair, save for a pink stripe, and a neutral expression. Following him was an energetic auburn headed girl with a white and pink outfit.

Harry's eyes met, and he saw something he couldn't help but empathise with. The same pain he had just encountered.

In that moment, the two strangers became brothers-in-arms.

"Harry Potter." Harry said, introducing himself with his hand outstretched.

"Lie Ren. I go by Ren." the other man said, accepting Harry's hand.

The moment passed and Harry left the bathroom, only to come face to face with his burd- friend Ruby.

"Good morning?" he offered.

He heard Ren behind him lean to see who his tormentor was, for future reference.

"You left." Ruby said. Her voice had a strange inflection, and Harry felt concern fill him.

For himself, that is.

She wrapped her arms around one of his, and he felt his circulation cut off.

"Uh, Ruby? My arm..." he tried.

When she didn't react, he sighed and performed another charm to force the blood to circulate. It was painful, but it stopped him from having to cut off his arm later.

It was always a pain to grow it back.

"You should probably get changed." he suggested. Luckily, she seemed to think this was good advice, and released him.

He tensed his fist a few times to try and make sure his arm was okay, and he felt Ren rest a hand on his other shoulder.

"Good luck." he wished.

Harry nodded, and walked away.

 _Line Break_

A colorful group of people stood on a cliff, lined up on square patches in front of the Headmaster and Goodwitch, who was the combat professor.

To everyone else, Miss Goodwitch was providing vital information on how teams were formed, and discussing the objectives to succeed at initiation.

To be fair, Harry was half listening to her, and knew the important information. It's just that Ruby was the next closest panel to him, and her silver eyes had been locked on his form for the last few hours.

He almost hoped there was a chance to be teammates with someone else, but he doubted Ruby would leave him alone even if he did.

"And I thought I'd be honest." he groaned. "I should have just pretended to be an idiot from a backwater town, and forged my way in."

He was suddenly launched into the sky. While unexpected, since Ozpin's voice was a naturally slow and low pitched drone that could be hard to catch if you didn't pay attention, he didn't outwardly react.

In fact, he continued to slouch in a position that could be considered standing, even as he started tumbling and twisting in the air.

He flexed his magic and slowly floated down, still unmoving save his flipping and spinning.

Then, Harry heard a distant click. All at once, he realized the implications.

Ruby was just after him, and she was most likely headed straight for him.

With another casual display, black bat-like wings sprouted from his back, and he pushed himself into the treeline.

"Eye contact. Anyone but Ruby, or I'll never have a break." he whispered.

He dodged tree branches quietly, listening for sounds of other people. He heard an ominous rustling, and dived towards it

He came upon a giant snake, with a head on both sides. Ren was already fighting it, and a determined blast of pink energy destroyed one of the heads.

Harry dove into the other head, kicking it just below the head. A vicious chop accompanied by a cutting spell had the head removed.

Harry flipped through the air, his wings disappearing as he landed.

"Thank god, Ren. We are partners." he breathed in relief.

Ren shook his head. "It's too early to be relieved."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Right, the Grimm." he said.

Ren shook his head again. "No, my friend." he slumped as he prepared himself. "We will be in teams of four."

Harry's eyes widened as he realized this great truth.

The girl who had been with Ren before swung down from a tree, hanging by her feet and reaching out towards him.

"Boop." she said innocently.

Harry felt goosebumps as the echo of crashing trees was heard.

Perhaps it was the accompanying sniper rounds he heard, or the rose petals that started to brush him in the wind.

Arms wrapped around one of his, and he could recognize the feeling intimately, though it had just started yesterday.

"Hey Ruby." he tried to say casually.

Ren's expression indicated that he hadn't succeeded.

Ruby grabbed his face, and pulled him down. He wasn't too terribly tall, as his parents hadn't been. Even so, the small girl pulled him down to her level, and he couldn't stop himself from meeting her eyes.

"Mine." she declared.

He tried anyway. "But I already saw Ren."

He didn't see her scythe until it was out, and Ren suddenly looked like he might be missing those eyes.

"What color are his eyes?" Ruby asked innocently.

Harry instinctively tried to glance over, just to see the massive scythe was, in fact, blocking his vision.

"Er, brown?" he tried.

The scythe disappeared, and Harry was horrified to find a pair of pink eyes looking at him with pity.

"And mine?" Ruby asked.

Harry sighed. "Silver." he uttered.

"Mine." she said again, grasping his arm.

Harry couldn't help but smile. She may be horrifying, but she was still cute.

"All right." he conceded. "I guess you got me."

"You had wings!" the other girl said abruptly.

A glance at Ren had him with her name. Nora, he mouthed.

"Uh, yeah. I do that sometimes." Harry said. "Not a big deal."

"Are you a faunus?" Nora asked.

He shook his head. "No, it's an ability."

He didn't explain, but Nora seemed satisfied.

"We should head to the ruins." Ren suggested. Harry nodded.

 _Line Break_

Harry was beginning to regret this visit after all. He had found a zealot with the first person he met, and he couldn't even entertain himself with combat, since everything he encountered was weak to magic.

He brushed his hand on what they called a Deathstalker, and cast a banisher at the bird Grimm, and they both died just like that.

Now he was locked into a team. Him and Ruby, and two girls named Pyrrha Nikos and Blake Belladonna.

They seemed okay. Pyrrha reminded him of how he was as a child, famous but uncomfortable with fame, and Blake was a quiet one. A reader, not very talkative.

Maybe it was the cat thing?

Harry brushed it off. The team was set. Team PRBP. Team Purple. Ozpin scowled at them when he said it, so Harry figured the name must have taken a while. They made him the leader, but he figured it was probably more out of actually needing someone who could do it, rather than a learning experience.

Yang was the leader of her team. Yang, Ren, Nora, and Weiss. Team Yellow, YLNW.

Come to think of it, Ozpin scowled at them too. They should just ignore the color thing to make it easier.

"Let's go by Team HRPB, Harpy. It sounds better." Harry suggested.

Pyrrha nodded, though Ruby and Blake didn't seem to hear his words.

"I see." he said. "I thought people used to respect religious figures." he said dramtically.

"Religious figures?" Pyrrha asked.

"He's a god." Ruby said suddenly. "He even has crazy awesome powers."

Harry pouted. "I like telling people Ruby. I do it so much more theatrically."

"What makes you think you're a god?" Blake asked skeptically, after closing her book.

She even raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'm not a god?" he returned with a grin.

"You don't seem very godly." she said. "Or strong."

Harry put a hand on his chin and thought about it. "I wonder what I could do to prove myself that doesn't horrify or scar anyone." he thought aloud.

"You could make cookies?" Ruby suggested helpfully.

"That won't prove anything except that I can bake." he said dismissively. "I need something ridiculous."

The room fell silent. Harry continued thinking, while Pyrrha and Blake watched him.

"It's easier to prove that I'm immortal." Harry said. "And that I have otherworldly powers. Actual divinity is difficult to suggest."

"Why don't you just create life or something." Blake said dismissively.

"What, sentient life? That's irresponsible."

Blake frowned. "That doesn't sound very godly."

"Well I'm not gonna kill whatever I made, and it'd be weird to have some kid walking around with us or something." Harry argued.

"Is there semblances that control the weather?" he asked. "That's somewhat divine."

Pyrrha nodded. "Rare, but yes."

Harry groaned. "Alright, I'm bored. I hate trying to convince people anyway. Everyone always explains things away, especially when I use other powers."

He waved his hand and the room expanded, the beds as well. Another wave had the beds tuck into corners, and the center area sprouted a couch and coffee table.

"Woah." Ruby breathed.

Pyrrha looked impressed as well, as did Blake, though less so.

"Anybody want anything in particular?" he asked. "I can make whatever."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked politely.

Harry chuckled. "I mean whatever. Name it, and it's here." he said.

He smirked and the room grew dark. His robe grew tattered and lightened to an old looking dusty gray. "Name your wishes." he said ominously. "I can make them all come true." he hissed.

"More cookies!" Ruby cried happily.

The room returned to normal, and his robe transformed into a pair of jeans and a loose black shirt. "Alright." he said.

A kitchen sprouted in the middle of the floor, and Harry got to work making another batch.

"He's kind of... eccentric." Pyrrha said. Blake nodded.

"It's not like he can actually grant wishes." Blake replied.

"Right?"


	5. chapter 5

Harry found classes to be only mildly interesting. With Occlumency, it was hard to follow such a slow pace. The magic of the mind bestowed great memory, so the only class that had a decent pace was Doctor Oobleck's.

His teammates had varying reactions to class.

Ruby didn't want to study or learn much of it at all, preferring instead to goof off. He could hardly blame her.

Pyrrha tried to pay attention, but she struggled to keep up in Oobleck's, and to stay awake in Port's.

Blake continued to read her books in all of them, but she seemed to be paying decent attention.

The problem finally escalated when Ruby fell asleep throigh the entirety of Port's, and none of her teammates had notes.

"Wah, Harry!" Ruby cried. "Help me pass!"

Harry shrugged and looked her in the eyes. "Alright. You should be good now." he said.

She blinked wolfishly. "What?" she asked.

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "I implanted the information to your brain."

Pyrrha looked over curiously. "You can do that?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Did you want one too?" he asked.

She nodded hesitantly, and Harry met her eyes.

"See, easy." he said, before turning back to a book he was reading on the Color wars.

"It's so clear." Pyrrha exclaimed, "I feel like I can recall every word."

Harry blinked. "Only feel? Maybe I should do it again." he muttered.

She shook her hands frantically. "No! No, I can. I can quote him."

Harry nodded and continued reading.

Ruby tackled him in his bed, and he continued to read as he fell. "Can you do that for every class?" she asked.

Harry nodded, closing the book. "Of course, if you'd like. I could even just give you the important bits if you want."

"Best partner ever!" she cried. "You can do everything!"

Harry frowned. "That's not true." he replied. "I'll have you know that I am awful at chess."

"What else?" Pyrrha asked. "You do seem quite skilled at almost everything."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not great at figure skating." he said.

Pyrrha frowned. "Nothing important?" she asked.

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "Like, bad at close combat or something? A genuine weakness so you don't seem overpowered?"

Harry stared at her. "I am overpowered. I could destroy the entire planet if I wanted to, and I can demolish any enemy. I have absolutely no real weaknesses that would matter, and even then I can't be captured or killed. It's a relief that I am immune to mind control and have a strong moral compass." he declared.

Blake scoffed. "I haven't seen much evidence of any of that." she said.

Harry smirked and a plain sword appeared in his hands. "Stab me. In the heart."

Blake folded her arms. "That's ridiculous. I'm not stabbing my teammate." she stated.

"Hmm. I guess that would be a negative." Harry mused. He tossed the sword to Ruby. "Ruby, stab me."

She caught it awkwardly, but didn't hesitate to drive the blade through his chest. It erupted out of his back, and blood splattered across the room.

Pyrrah flinched and Blake yelped, butr Ruby held an expression of absolute faith.

"Are you seeing evidence yet?" Harry asked calmly.

Blake was shivering. "I-it could be an illusion." she suggested.

Harry chuckled, and some blood spilled out of his mouth. "You can smell it Blake. Taste it. I don't know how to fool _your_ senses."

The emphasis wasn't lost on Blake.

Harry vanished the sword and blood poured onto the floor, staining everything red. Before their eyes the gaping hole shrank away and became bare skin again.

He waved his hand and the blood vanished as if it had never existed, and his shirt repaired.

"Thanks Ruby." he said.

She grabbed his arm, something he was entirely too used to by now.

The room was quiet.

"How could she do it so easily?" Blake whispered.

Harry shrugged. "She is a believer. If I say I can survive it, she will believe me. It makes me feel bad to lie to those kinds of people." he added.

Blake shook her head. "I don't think I could stab you even if I believed you were really a god." she said.

"If it makes you feel any better, I had to specifically make that sword ignore aura for it to actually pierce my skin." he remarked. "I could show you what happens with a regilar blade?" he offered.

Blake seemed to want to decline, but Harry already made a blade and held out his arm.

Morbid curiosity had everyone watch him shatter the sword against his wrist. His arm didn't even move.

"This Aura stuff is really interesting. Power of the soul. It seems the stronger your convictions and will, the more aura you have."

Pyrrha sighed. "Fine, we get it. You're a god. All hail Harry." she said sarcastically.

"Amen." Ruby whispered.

Harry gave her the most surprised expression he could manage. "Me? A god? That's ridiculous. I can't be a god!" Harry fought.

Pyrrha smiled good naturedly, but Blake looked close to having an aneurysm.

"Tell them Ruby!" he ordered dramatically.

"He's not a god." Ruby said obediantly.

Pyrrh blinked incredulously at the younger girl.

"She seemed to believe he was, though." Blake mumurmed.

"He's **the** god!" she crowed.

"That isn't what I was going for, but I guess that'll do." Harry sighed.

Blake scowled and opened her book once more, shrugging off her concern to concentrate on reading.

"I'll admit he's strong." she muttered. "But that doesn't make him a god."


	6. chapter 6

The next day was their first combat class with Goodwitch. It was also the day that Pyrrha tried to convince him that he should wear the uniform more passionately than ever before. Whether out of fear of the strict Professor's reaction or irritation that Port and Oobleck never breathed a word was really only known to her.

Unfortunately for the girl that looked remarkably like she could be a sibling, he ignored her pleading completely.

Despite this, when they piled into Goodwitch's room, a concrete pit with elevated stands, the strict teacher didn't say a word.

"Today, you will be determining class rankings through combat. Today we will only have time for a few students, so we will start with team leaders first." Goodwitch instructed.

"Would Harry Potter of team Purple and Yang Xiao Long of team Yellow come down to the arena?"

"We prefer Team Harpy." Harry called.

The blonde woman stared at him disapprovingly for a few moments, before acquiescing. "Very well." she said.

When the two fighters were squared off on the floor, the Professor addressed them again. "Harry Potter of team Harpy, and Yang Xiao Long of team Yellow. Are you ready to fight?"

Yang nodded, snapping her wrists out and deploying her gauntlets into their ready position.

Harry scratched his nose.

Goodwitch sighed, and hit the start button on her screen.

Yang immediately burst forward, her strength leaving a trail of dust and allowing her to seemingly glide towards her opponent.

At the last moment, she firmly planted her feet and swung her right fist, momentum and form combining to form a solid haymaker headed for Harry's face.

He turned in place, his robe flashing up and obstructing her view only to appear on the other side of the arena.

Yang overextended, but she capitalized on her momentum to strike the ground and flip over, her fist used as a pivot.

She looked up and growled when she saw him, before charging forward again. This time, she forewent positioning to strike him quickly, driving her knee forward into a devastating blow to his solar plexus.

If it had hit.

He once again appeared on the other side of the room.

Yang landed with a skid, her momentum causing her to slide several feet before stopping.

A quick glance at the display overhead confirmed her worst fears. Despite a small feeling in her knee, she hadn't even clipped him. What's more, her actions were draining her own aura slightly.

Changing tactics again, she sprinted towards him instead of her radical flight from before. Her steps timed with punches, attacking repeatedly in quick succession.

He weaved through the blows with ease, his eyes glowing while his teeth bared his entertained visage.

Finally, she made contact with Harry directly... as he deflected her fist with a casual brush, and drove a palm into her gut.

She tanked it, but the impact pushed her back, clearing room for him.

His joyous smile had her seeing red, and she burst into flames for a second.

Her assault continued, launching across the room repeatedly as Harry deflected and dodged her attacks.

Harry stopped smiling as she landed on one foot, swinging her fist as she leaned forward.

It was the first break in her form since they started, and Harry held his palm out to take the blow.

His hair and clothes rustled in the wind, but Harry stood unharmed.

Yang looked completely disbelieving. "How?" she asked aloud.

"Strength isn't everything. Someone will always be stronger." Harry lectured. "Again. Keep your form and don't lose focus. Let your rage burn, but don't let it be self serving. You are angry for a _reason_ Yang." he instructed.

She took a deep breath and centered herself. Her eyes turned red, and she snarled.

She rushed him, twisting into a kick that would have collapsed him, hadn't he disappeared again. A shotgun blast from her gauntlet on her right hand, which had been her support, launched her into the air and she flipped, shooting again to launch herself across the room at Harry.

His grin was back, and Yang smiled with him.

 _Line Break_

"Please stop." Goodwitch ordered. It had been a long session, and Yang was leaking sweat all over the ground.

Harry looked fresh as daisies, which only irritated his sparring partner.

"I admit, I find myself a tad frustrated." Goodwitch said. "Beyond the fact that we never got to the next fight, and that you all are an hour late to get out of this class, I also found myself agreeing whole heartedly with Mr. Potter's assesment. The upsetting part is that I would have said some things different, whereas Mr. Potter seemed quite sure of what you needed to work on."

She sighed. "Ms. Xiao Long. You fought well against a superior enemy, and his instructions had you rapidly improving. While I may not understand your... berserker mentality, it seems to have done you well."

She turned to Harry. "You... are an improbability. I haven't advice for you. You seem well enough on your own."

She finally dismissed the class, and Harry found himself facing his three teammates, as well as Yang.

"I believe you now." Yang declared. "I hit you with everything I had and you didn't twitch. I thought at first that you were used to dodging, but then you just took one of my punches like it was nothing."

Harry shrugged. "Hope I helped." he replied.

"It's not like a god could be defeated that easily anyway." Yang said. There was a trace of disappointment in her voice.

Harry immediately felt bad. "Hey Yang, you did great. I have a lot of unfair advantages." he said. "There's a thing I can use called a cushioning charm. It makes impacts feel like nothing more than a pillow." he explained.

"And you were using it while fighting me?" Yang asked.

"Of course." he lied. "You hit like a truck."

She seemed happier, though now she probably assumed he was some kind of cheater. He was, in some ways, but he let it go.

Unlike Ruby. He once again felt the tender theft of his left arm. "Hi." he greeted.

"You were gone too long." she said in an accusing tone.

Somehow he felt guilty. "Sorry. I thought I'd teach your sister some things, since we were here."

"You kicked her butt!" Ruby declared triumphantly. "And with hand to hand!"

Pyrrha nodded. "It was exemplary. You kept a cool head and controlled the entire battle." she complimented.

Harry shrugged. "I don't think keeping a cool head is that important. As long as you can think a little, you'll be fine. Adrenaline usually eliminates a cool head anyway."

Pyrrha nodded thoughtfully, taking him at his word.

"Harry, do you know how to use a scythe?" Ruby asked.

"Yea, some. I learned for the cliché." Harry explained. He shook his head though. "You wouldn't get any advice from me that would help. You are an excellent fighter. The best I could do is show you what it's like to fight a stronger opponent."

"What about other weapons?" Pyrrha asked curiously. "Do you use any?"

Harry nodded. "I have a bastard sword I rarely use. It's poisoned though. I've also used a jian, and a typical one handed sword." he said. "Did you want a spar?"

Pyrrha nodded. "I'd like that."

Blake didn't say much, but she was obviously the quiet one, and she didn't seem to have any input.

"What a day." Harry said with a smile.


	7. chapter 7

Soon after that first week, people grew comfortable in Beacon and settled in. Well, settled in more. Harry's team had already been themselves for the most part.

Pyrrha seemed a little more comfortable, and Blake would contribute a little to conversation, but Harry got the distinct feeling that he might be the most sociable in their group.

Which is pretty bad, come to think of it.

So, Harry and his introvert posse went to breakfast. It was always quiet in the mornings, as Ruby was undoubtedly the most talkative and she wasn't a morning person.

Luckily for Harry, who was a morning person and liked excitement, breakfast was where his team got to spend time with Team Yellow, who were definitely morning people.

"Guys!" Yang shouted across the cafeteria. "Over here!"

It was where they always sat, so it was more for entertainment and the scandalised expression on Weiss' face that Yang shouted to them every morning.

Nevertheless, they walked over to the other team and sat down. Ruby, as usual, sat directly on his left. He appreciated that she left his dominant hand open, at the very least.

Pyrrha sat to his right, and Blake to hers.

Across from them was Team Yellow. Yang was across from Ruby, Weiss from him, Ren from Pyrrha and Nora from Blake. Harry and Ren exchanged a glance, and Harry felt reassured by the comraderie.

"It's pretty heavily favored towards girls here, isn't it." Harry remarked.

Ren nodded, but Yang shook her head. "You two are just unlucky. Look, there's an all-male team over there." she said, pointing at team CRDN.

Harry turned to spot said team's leader, Cardin Winchester, bullying a shy second year by pulling on her Faunus ears.

"Excuse me." Harry said.

He walked over to said teen, tapping him on the shoulder gently.

"Hey, Cardin. I had a question." Harry asked demurely.

The teen laughed cruelly, before turning to him. "What?" he asked rudely.

Harry decked him. A simple twitch of his finger allowed him to make sure the girl didn't get injured from Cardin's grip, and Cardin hit the floor hard.

"Sorry, mosquito." Harry said insincerely. "I was just gonna ask if we could take the box of cereal there." he asked.

Cardin's partner, Sky Lark, nodded dumbly, and Harry walked away cheerfully.

"I'd rather not be considered anything that he is." Harry said as he returned.

Ren agreed.

Weiss was the only one who had something to say. "Fighting outside of Miss Goodwitch's class is against the rules!" she declared.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what ypou are talking about. I definitely just saw a mosquito and instinctively dealt with it."

Weiss scowled fiercely, but Harry's completely honest expression soon had her ignoring him completely in lieu of trying to argue with someone who clearly had no regrets.

Harry happily took a bite out of some toast. This was fairly average, he thought. As far as breakfasts go, at least.

Yang was busy looking at the downed Winchester from her seat. "I don't think I've ever seen you punch anyone before." she remarked. "He's unconscious."

"He won't have any brain damage. I healed him a little as I hit him." Harry said apologetically.

"Shouldn't his aura have protected him?" Ren asked.

Harry stubbornly stayed quiet.

"He has some way to ignore Aura." Blake stated with a frown.

Ren blinked. "A way to ignore Aura? It isn't an exaggeration to say that it would be godly to be able to ignore someone's very soul to deal damage to them."

Ruby grasped his arm again. "Well, he is a god. So it only stands to reason that he could."

Ren nodded. "I see." he said. "What are his teachings?" he asked curiously.

Ruby opened her mouth and Harry slapped his hand over it. "I don't want a cult. Or a religion. Don't do it." he warned.

"Can you hear prayers?" Nora asked curiously.

Harry grabbed a slice of toast and walked away.

Nora clasped her hands together and whispered, only for him to send a dirty look back at her.

"I think that's a yes." she faux whispered.

 _Line Break_

"For fuck's sake." Harry growled.

It was the third time he'd come across team Yellow that day, and Ren seemed to bow instinctively each time.

"If you do that again, I'll cripple you." he tried.

Ruby, at his side, shook her head. "No he won't."

"I could!" he defended.

"But you wouldn't." Ruby answered.

Harry grumbled defensively, but didn't bother trying to argue.

More than that, Team Cardinal seemed to hold some form of grudge. They bumped into him in the halls regularly, through they only tried to bounce their shoulders on him the once.

They still rubbed their arms in pain everytime they saw him.

Then it was time for Goodwitch's class. They were still trying leaders before anyone else, and this time Cardin Winchester was going to face him.

They squared off. Cardin used a mace, and definitely devoted himself to strength over skill or endurance.

He would slam his weapon down on Harry, just for Harry to skip backwards. The mace was deadly, carving through the concrete ground like butter, but it meant little when no strikes hit.

Harry sighed and ended it with a touch to the teen's temple. A stunner, delivered close range, was longer lasting.

Goodwitch seemed displeased, as the only person who needed advice stayed unconscious for the rest of the day.

"That concludes the strength testing of our team leaders. Harry Potter is in first, with Yang Xiao Long after him, and Cardin Winchester in last." Goodwitch declared. "Next, we will determine the rankings of your individual teammates. We will continue this next class, and then you should prepare yourselves for the coming field trip. We will be heading to Forever Fall to collect tree sap."

Class was dismissed, and Harry felt relief when Ren didn't try anything overly respectful.

Ruby attached to his arm, and he sighed.

He slid his arm out of hers, and laid it around her shoulders.

Ruby gasped and her cheeks lit up with a fiery blush.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he whispered in her ear.

She stammered for a second before recovering. "Make me cookies forever?" she asked.

Harry chuckled before relenting. "I suppose I could. Your sister would probably prefer for you to eat some real food as well, you know?"

"But it doesn't taste as good." Ruby argued.

"That's an easy fix." Harry replied. "I can make plenty of good food. What else do you like?"

"Strawberries." Ruby said immediately.

He laughed again. "I'll just try some different things, I think. See what you like."

It was hard to think, just looking at Ruby and talking with her, that she was a powerful fighter. Especially not with the way she hangs off of him.

"Why d'you want to be a huntress, Ruby?" he asked.

"I want to help people. Make the world a better place." she declared.

Harry nodded. "That's a lot of work. Why do you want to do it, though?" he asked curiously.

"Well." Ruby started slowly. "My mom helped people. Made their lives better. I want to do the same."

Harry nodded. "It's hard to see things from your perspective for me, Ruby." he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I live based off of my morals." he declared. "I stop people that do things against my own, and help people who ask that have similar morals." He sighed. "I just can't put myself in your shoes, because to me, changing the world is easy."

He turned to look her directly in her eyes. "I could change this planet, this universe, completely with little effort. I could right wrongs, create peace, and vanquish opposition. It would be so easy." he declared.

"Then why don't you?" Blake asked. She was angry. "Why don't you just fix things, if they're so easy?"

Harry quirked a brow. "To what extent? Do I eliminate free will? Execute anyone who opposes me? Do I stay here and listen to every whispered word and watch every action?" he asked. "I came here for little reason, save to explore. I could help you, and I most likely will, but I can't solve everything. If I eradicate the Grimm, who will you fight next? Who will you protect, and who will you face?" Harry asked.

Blake deflated. "What can we do?" she asked hopelessly.

Harry touched her shoulder gently. "Blake. I didn't ask those questions to hurt you. Or to make you feel like it was hopeless. I can fix this world, yes. It would be easy. I just can't do it singlehandedly."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Blake Belladonna. You know someone quite well who would help, if things changed." Harry said knowingly.

"How did you-" she cut herself off. "Right. God." she said. Somehow, she didn't sound as disbelieving as usual.

"If someone like you were to convince him, then I could wrap up problems easily. Not completely, but the major ones would be dealt with." he said.

Pyrrha and Ruby felt increasingly cut out of the conversation, but Ruby managed to gather her words. "You could fix everything? Grimm? Suffering?"

Harry shook his head. "I can get rid of the Grimm easily. The dark forces pulling strings too. I can't deal with personal day-to-day issues. I can't stop a child from being abused, or a Faunus treated wrong. That's what you would have to do. What Hunters and Huntresses would need to deal with."

"I can do that." Ruby stated determinedly.

"I, as well." Pyrrha declared.

"I-" Blake said. "How can you be so sure?" she asked. "That you can fix things?"

"I am sure because I know I can do it." he said.

"I know I can help too." she said, at last. "What do I need to do?"

"That's enough. That, and encourage your father to reclaim the organization as a peaceful one, like the one he built." Harry declared. "I'm gonna go chat with Ozpin." he said with a smile. "Ta ta."

He vanished with a swirl of his cloak.


	8. chapter 8

"Hiya Ozzy!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Mr. Potter. How can I help you?" Ozpin said, sipping from his mug.

"Ah ah." Harry said with a mocking wave of his finger. "It's how can **I** help **you**."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow and gently set his mug on his desk. "Oh? Then how is it that you can help me?"

"I'm sure you recognized me, Ozpin. The moment I arrived. It's a small part of the reason you came to see me and Ruby." Harry said.

Ozpin nodded. "It is." he agreed.

"It's normal. Now, you have been tasked, as a champion of a deity, to defeat an avatar of a rival. His brother."

"The avatar is a woman." Ozpin corrected. "And that about summarizes it."

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Deities are genderless, I merely used a sibling noun. I've decided to intervene."

Ozpin took his mug back up, sipping again. "Why? What purpose brought you here, and by what power can you resolve this conflict?"

"Why? I came here for entertainment, obviously. I'm doing this because I was asked to, and I have more power than I should. I was a champion, and a prophecy child. An avatar, and now more."

Ozpin nodded contemplatively. "A fatebreaker." he answered.

"Among others." Harry agreed. "I came to give you an offer. I can change your curse, make you deathless. You can be a minder to this place, and make sure nothing goes awry."

"You would trust me with this?" Ozpin asked.

Harry laughed. "You are already doing it now. I just figured I'd eliminate the jeopardy of you having to wait to reform your control if you died. Besides, I can keep an eye on you if I'd like. Hell, I'll even offer you the opportunity to call me for a replacement, if you get tired."

Ozpin seemed to think about it for a while, before nodding. "It seems like a decent plan." he admitted. "But I don't appreciate the idea of watching forever."

"No one does." Harry replied. "The other option is that I prove gods are real, and indoctrinate this place with another realm."

Ozpin blanched. No doubt due to his interactions with this world's two gods.

"I'll accept."

"Coolio. See you." Harry said, disappearing instantly.

 _Line Break_

It was over in a flash. Harry Potter teleported into a grand meeting room, with high chairs and dark coloring. He turned and saw several ordinary looking people, a clearly insane person, and a crazy tall chick with black veins running through her pasty white face.

He blinked and she was dead. The insane man, a scorpion faunus, immediately flipped shit and attacked him, but Harry pulled the sword of Gryffindor from a pocket dimension and cut him in half.

The rest of the people in the room stopped any attempts to move or otherwise seem threatening.

"Alright you guys. This is going to go down one of two ways." Harry declared. "You can reform or die."

"You." Harry pointed at a tall man with a stoic persona. "Your sister is upset with you for your fight with Ozpin, and wishes you'd stop. This is good advice, since Ozpin is going to be in charge. Don't attack him, and there isn't going to be any issues."

"You." he pointed at a rather intelligent looking man. "Basically just stop being a prick, and cut it with any unethical experimentation."

"And you." he said, looking at Cinder. "You can either give up that power, or die."

She immediately protested angrily, and Harry killed her.

"Right. Hope I don't have to see you again." he said with a wave, vanishing as suddenly as he came.

 _Line Break_

"Die." was the last thing Adam Taurus heard before he collapsed, his soul vanished from his body.

Two people were left to see his body slump as a dark haired young looking man appeared.

"Hi. Cinder is dead, as is her higher ups." Harry said easily. "You can stop dealing with that business."

"You aren't gonna kill us too?" Roman Torchwick said, somewhat recognizing him from one of his Dust robberies. "We're criminals, kid."

Harry laughed. "You are an ex-hunter who got blackmailed into becoming a major thief and criminal, and this is your mute apprentice that delights in causing pain. Not exactly the guiltiest."

Torchwick frowned. "There's not much we can do from here." he said, gesturing around them. Inspiration struck. "Take Neo. She hasn't been seen commiting anything."

Harry shrugged. "Is that what you want?" he asked them both.

Torchwick nodded. "I want her to have a better life. Away from here."

Harry shook his head a bit. "I can do more than that. Neo, you want to join me in my next adventure?" he asked.

She shrugged and nodded.

His eyes glowed brighter, and Neo disappeared.

"What?" Torchwick asked, awed.

"I'm basically a god. I'll just keep her in stasis until I go to another world. I don't think my group would appreciate her as much as you'd prefer."

"Your group?" he asked.

Harry laughed. "This is my first year at Beacon." he said as he vanished.

He left Torchwick with a half smile, and a dead eyed expression. "I'm gonna go turn myself in then." he said. "First years." he muttered. There was distant "Back in my day." as he headed towards the nearest police station.

 _Line Break_

Next were two complicated issues, and they fed into each other greatly. The Schnee Dust Company and the White Fang.

Luckily enough, the Schnee Dust Company was easier. One man was in charge, and nobody really liked him, not even his family.

He teleported in and decapitated him, putting the head in stasis as he cut so the blood was minimized.

He vanished the body and called for the man's son.

When the irritatingly strange boy entered, Harry flashed some memories into his head, and removed some as well.

Hard work and suffering, to teach him some humility and respect, and removing some of the formative years that made him lack empathy.

It usually worked okay, and it didn't matter a whole lot since Weiss was the heiress.

Then, Harry appeared in the headquarters of the White Fang.

He was instantly surrounded by 10 armed guards, and he saw the current leader, Sienna Khan.

"Hi." he greeted.

"What is a _human_ doing here?" Sienna asked dangerously, sneering with the word human.

Harry scoffed. "Who says I'm human?" he asked.

The guards bristled, but he remained relaxed.

"You don't smell like any Faunus I know." she replied.

"And that would be all of them?" he asked. "I'm sure you've missed plenty. What qualifies to be a Faunus anyway?"

She scowled. "Then where is your proof that you are a faunus?"

He scoffed again. "I never claimed to be faunus either, but I'll bite." Black wings sprouted from his back, knocking 3 of the faunus on their ass.

"This should technically qualify." Harry said.

While the three that were on the ground were distraught, the other seven backed up a little bit, respectfully.

"You smell of death." she breathed.

Harry shrugged. "Sure. Also, got you a present." he said, tossing a white shape at her.

When it came to a stop, she recognised the head of Jacques Schnee, the owner of the SDC.

"His daughter, the heiress, isn't for Faunus abuse. What she is against is a petty terrorist organization that targets a company and its' employees for the crimes of one man." he declared. "Ghira is soon going to try to retake the leadership. Bring it back to be a peaceful organization."

The guards shifted. "Adam Taurus is dead. He was planning a revolt." he stated.

One attacked, and Harry smacked him out of the way. An ear rending crack echoed, and the guard collapsed, neck broke.

"Even some of your guard was in on it. As are the members that watch over Menagerie."

Sienna Khan seemed appropriately outraged. "Anyway. I'm basically god of death, shape up or die. Don't try to kill innocents or become immortal or I'll put a stop to it. Ghira would be great, even as an advisor. That's my advice, peace." Harry declared, throwing out a peace sign and vanishing without a trace.

 _Line Break_

He appeared back in his team's room. It had been maybe twenty minutes.

"You may want to call your dad soon." Harry said to Blake.

They all jumped in surprise.

Harry opened the door and called out across the hall.

"Hey! Hey, Weiss!" he yelled.

The door cracked open, and a blue eye peeked out. "What?" she asked cautiously.

"Bad news, your dad's dead. You're going to be the head of the SDC. Deal with the Faunus thing please." he said quickly. "Bye."

He closed the door. "I had a few more things to do. BRB."

He popped away again.

 _Line Break_

"Hi, Council. Have all the blackmail material I could possibly need, so just quit." Harry said.

A full meeting of stern looking adults was there. "Excuse me?" one asked.

Harry waved his hand, and they all felt a small moment of disconnect as they saw a strange collection of each of the things they wanted to keep hidden. "Just quit, or it'll be a disgrace." he said again.

Then, for good measure, he released the cold aura of death until they were all shivering and pale.

A quick mind magic had them write in a last edict before they quit, and Harry left them be.

 _Line Break_

He popped back into his team's room again, this time appearing on his bed.

"Am I forgetting anything?" he asked aloud. "Blake, did you call your dad?" he asked her.

He watched her ears droop.

"I guess I'll just pop us over then." he declared.

"Wait, I-" he grabbed her shoulder. "-don't think I'm ready!" she squealed.

A tall, broad man and a woman that looked just like Blake stood in front of them. They had been drinking tea, and they both froze.

"Blake?" Ghira Belladonna asked. "Is that you?"

She froze too. The man stood and walked over to her.

"Blake." he said. He grabbed her in a tight hug. "We missed you." he said with relief.

The woman, Kali Belladonna, did the same.

"Dad." she finally said. She was close to tears. "You were right. I'm so sorry." she cried.

He continued holding her. "I'm glad to see you are okay." he said. "You don't need to apologise, Blake. I understand. There comes a time when you need to fight for your convictions. I wasn't going to stop you."

Blake embraced her father tighter, before finally moving out of his arms. "Dad, mom. This is my teammate, Harry Potter. He's the reason I am here."

"Hi." he said casually.

"Is this... your boyfriend?" Kali asked.

Blake shook her head. "No. Not at all." she paused for a second, before sighing. "He's a god or godlike figure that has just single handedly destroyed Grimm and I believe killed the Head of Schnee. He brought me here to help convince dad to either take back over the Fang and go back to peace, or serve as an advisor to slowly return them to nonviolence."

Kali paused, before laying a gentle hand on her daughter's. "We won't be upset if he's your boyfriend." she said.

Harry chuckled. "She's telling the truth. I informed Sienna Khan that she needed to demilitarize or I was going to help her do so, and that Ghira would be a good person to help."

Kali blinked. "I see." she said.

"Anyway, gotta go. Blake, message me if you want me to take you back. Classes aren't back on until tomorrow. See ya."

He vanished before she could respond.

"A god?" Ghira asked. "That seems pretty unbelievable." he scoffed.

Blake laughed.

 _Line Break_

The next few days were chaos. Grimm dissipated immediately, creating a country wide swathe of floating black particles as they fell, and Hunters suddenly wandered through towns and villages in great numbers. All were filled with wonder, as they stopped encountering any Grimm.

The Council, the government body of the World, gave up their work and appointed Ozpin as a higher authority, who would be in control and help in appointing the next council, an advisory unit and subservient to him.

The White Fang changed overnight, recalling troubling members and returning to peaceful protest. Their past was tainted, and few saw the organization in any positive way, even if they were faunus. Even so, the SDC under its' new head extended an olive branch, by increasing pay and work conditions in its' mines.

All of this news trickled in to team Harpy, who eyed Harry speculatively every time more came in.

"It's strange." said Pyrrha. "We aren't even going to need combat skills as much anymore."

Harry shook his head. "The issue was always people with power. Hunters and Huntresses with power will occassionally abuse it, and you need to be able to stop them."

Pyrrha nodded thoughtfully, while Ruby spoke up. "But you could always step in!" she said. "You can stop them."

Harry smiled, but shook his head. "I'm not going to stay here forever Ruby. I fixed some issues because you asked me to, and they're fixed. I won't solve everything forever, it ruins the point."

Ruby grabbed his arm possessively. "You aren't leaving!" she declared. Her eyes were watering. "I don't want you to." she whimpered.

Harry pulled her into a hug. "I won't." he promised. "I'll stay here as long as you want me to."

"Promise?" she whispered pitifully.

"Promise." he swore.

She smiled, and pulled him down so that his chin was resting on her shoulder.

He reached down and pulled her into his arms, gathering her up and setting her in his bed. He slipped in next to her, with his arm around her shoulders.

"So Ruby?" he asked, staring into the ceiling. "What will we do now?"

His answer was a pair of lips.

"Whatever we want." she declared after she kissed him. "And help some people on the way."

He smiled.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue.

A lone man stood at the end of a cliff, near the sea. He was facing two grave markers. One read Summer Rose, beloved wife and mother. The other, Ruby Rose, activist and huntress.

She also had a memorable quote that labeled her as a member of the Potter family. "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death."

How fitting then, that his eyes watered as he stood there. He was death in every way that mattered. The bringer, the ruler, the embodiment.

He looked old. Wrinkles and crow's feet, and hair peppered with grey.

As he always did, in this position.

He sighed and his tears slowed. A small wave of his hand had the final epitaph carve itself in.

 _Forever remembered, and loved_ , it wrote.

She would be. He always remembered them. He always would.

As Harry Potter turned, his skin recovered its' youth, and his hair darkened back to raven black. He shoved hands in his pockets as he walked slowly away.

"Is that a goodbye?" a man called to him. Harry turned.

"Ozpin." he greeted. "How pleasant."

"Good day." Ozpin said politely. "Are you off?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "This is, indeed, a farewell." he replied. "Don't worry. You can call me if you want to pass on anytime."

Ozpin shook his head. "If only someone could give you the same courtesy." he murmured. He continued louder, "I'll remember that, but I think I shall be fine for some time yet."

Harry nodded, and vanished in his usual fashion.

"I hope you will be too." Ozpin said to no one, drinking from his mug.

 _Fin. Will have a sequel. Neo has to have her adventure she was promised, after all._


End file.
